Cullen Racing
by isabeleaharts
Summary: Edward Cullen is a street racer, who fixes performance cars during the non-working hours, with the help of his father's old friend Aro. Bella Swan is a racer for James, Edward is sure something is not right with the new female racer. With the help of his crew how will Edward bring down James and prove foul play while trying to win the big race of the year. Based off Need for Speed.


**Chapter 1**

Edward flew past the finished line, he could see the people around him clapping. He smiled to himself and shook his head, he had done it again. He spun the car around bringing it to a stop. He flipped open the door as he friends began to surround him, they were all smiling and patting him on the back.

"The young Edward Cullen does it again," A voice spoke from behind all the boys, Edward spun to meet the face of none other than Aro. "That was inpressive driving," Aro praised him once again, Edward took his out stretched hand and shook it.

"I only have the best cars," Edward smiled back at the man, the man chuckled. "Thank you once again for the car," Aro Volturi was a man in the racing business, he wasn't one of the top but he had good enough cars for Edward to drive.

"My cars aren't the best but you make up for it with skill," Aro smiled, he clapped Edward one the back before getting into the car Edward just got out of. "See you later Cullen," The man said before departing leaving all the boys smiling and alone on what minutes ago was the track but now was just a normal street.

"How do you do it?" Seth asked Edward, Seth was the youngest boy in their little group only being sixteen, he rarely qualified for most of the races. He raced tonight though and so did Jasper, Edward's slightly older brother.

"With skill Seth," Emmett called back smiling as he fixed one of the cars the boys had to get finished by the next day. Edward mostly just worked with his siblings, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie is Jasper's twin and finally Alice. Seth is an old family friends who joined the Cullen car business a couple years ago.

"You left me in the dust man," Seth said jokingly, he was always a good sport about losing to Edward knowing the Edward was just a natural at racing, he raced with a passion.

"Sorry Little guy," Edward apologized to the younger boy. The boys were celebrating Edward's 5K win in the race he just completed. A car pulled up, Seth cursed to himself as all the guys stood. Stepping out of the car was none other than trouble making Leah Clearwater, Seth's much older sister, and her boyfriend Sam Uley.

"Good racing earlier, little bro," Leah smiled at her younger brother, Seth gave her a small, fake smile. "Edward, as good as always," Leah said turning her attention to Edward, she wanted something and Edward wanted to know what.

"Cullen," Sam greeted him, Edward gave him a small nod, they weren't friends. "We need some help,"

"Sorry Sam, I don't know what you want but it doesn't sound good," Edward replied to the older boy. Sam smiled at him holding up his hand.

"Just hear me out," Sam bargained with him, Edward nodded slightly. "The Denali's," Sam spoke the name and Edward knew this was not going to be good. "If we are not careful they are going to bunk, not only you, but Jacob out of the runnings for the secret race, we can't let that happen. Garrett is a good enough driver but they have the best cars," Jacob was who raced for Sam, nicknamed the pack because they had tons of boys work on their cars for them.

"I play fair, I don't try to get people kicked out," Edward tried to dismiss the man.

"You won't need to do anything, just run a race against Jacob, you and Garrett, we will do the rest," Sam tried further convincing Edward. Edward could just see his brother's telling him no.

"No," Edward gave his final answer. Sam looked disappointed but quickly shook it off.

"You will regret this Cullen, we could have made a good team," Sam warned Edward, Edward watched the couple get into the expensive car and drive away. Edward to turn to face the boys, the mood had change and Edward shook his head.

"I am sorry, Edward. I should have know my sister would cause trouble," Seth apologize, Edward put on a small smile to the boy.

"Don't worry about it, what we need to worry about is the next race, Jasper you going to this one?" Edward questioned his brother, Jasper smiled.

"Definitely,"

* * *

Edward pulled up in another of Aro's cars, this one was better than the last but did not match up with the cars that were parked alongside. He recognized the red car that Jacob Black drove, it was always the same car, a high powered car that maxed out at 210 mph. He also noticed the lack of the blue car that Garrett drove, however there was also his brother yellow car and an orange car that had to have been one of Sam's boys. Edward went to look at the last car in the race, he ran his finger across the green bumper of the car, this was the best car in the whole line up.

It was one of the best performance cars out there, the car maxing out on 240 mph, the car was illegal, there was only one person Edward could guess the car belonged to but he was not the type to race in a low key event like this. The call went out for each driver to get into the cars. Edward breathed deeply before exhaling as the horn blared and all the cars took off together. Jacob's red car was the first to get out and was now in the league followed closely by the other of Sam's car, trailing shortly behind was Jasper's yellow car, and right in front of Edward was the green car. The cars bent around the turns skidding and creating sparks on the asphalt.

"Edward, Jasper over took Garrett and Jacob is falling behind," I heard the intercom blare. "Scratch that, Jacob, Garrett, you, Paul, Jasper, then whoever the last person," That was who was running the race for Sam, Paul. After the intercom cut off we made a couple more difficult turns and I was about to pass Garrett around one of the bends when the green car over took both of us on the left. "Edward did you see that? Whoever that is he is a good god damn driver," I had to agree with Emmett who was talking. I quickly passed Garrett and stationed myself behind the green car, the green car over took Jacob at one of the hardest turns and I passed Jacob quickly after that when his car missed one of the turns.

We were quickly approaching the finished line and I was still behind the green car, we reached the straight and I pushed the gas, my car could only reach 190mph a whole 60mph slower than the green car next to me, but when a passerby in the driver almost got hit by both of us the green car swerved and I took the upper hand, passing the finished line first with only meters to spare. I saw the green car pull out to a stop in front of me and I pulled up next to the car, I got out leaning on my car waiting for the driver to get out, who got out was not who I was expecting. She was a girl, only around my age, with long wavy brown hair and when she turned to look at me, she has large doe-like eyes.

"Who is she?" Jasper came up behind me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Jasper, that is one of James' cars," I reminded him, I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. James was notorious for having illegal performance cars and racing dirty, this girl was racing for him but why.

"Edward Cullen," I heard none other than James' voice call out to me, I turned to face him. "Good race," He commented, he waved the girl over to us and she made her way slowly over to us. "Meet my new racer, Bella," James smiled, but nothing with this man was genuine. Bella looked up at me as James wrapped an arm around her, her eyes were sad.

"You have some talent," I commented to her, and I saw the corners of her mouth lift slightly. "Was that a new car James?" I changed the subject off Bella, she seemed nervous.

"Nothing less of the best," James smirked looking quickly at Bella who smiled back. "Don't worry Cullen, it was only the car's and her first race, next time you will lose," James walked away with his arm still around Bella.

"Eddie Cullen does it again," Emmett joked patting his friends on the back roughly, Edward chuckled before turning back around to face his team. "That was too close," Edward sighed at the mention of the race once again, it was late on the same night and Edward just wanted to head to sleep but the face of Bella was still in his head.

"Tell me about it, that girl had some skill," Jasper commented trying to help Edward out, Jasper understood Edward and his confusion over this girl.

"I only lose because she had good morals, she wasn't going to risk hitting that old man, I didn't care," Edward muttered, Seth looked disapprovingly at the older boy.

"You knew you weren't going to hit him, you don't hit people. She however wasn't sure, doubt of yourself is lethal. Remember that Edward," Seth told him, Edward somethings wondered how the boy could be so wise yet so young. All the other boys got up and left the room announcing they needed more food leaving Edward and Seth alone in the old garage where they fix cars for people. "Stop worrying about it Edward. You have skill, you have the talent, she only has the car," Seth tried to help him. Edward didn't respond, staring off at the wall. "That isn't what this is about, is it?"

"No," Edward replied softly, the boy was smart, he figured it out long before Edward had even began to think about telling Seth his concern.

"The girl is different but that doesn't mean anything is wrong," Seth reasoned, Edward shook his head.

"It isn't that. Everyone in this world is so readable, so obvious on who exactly who they are, she didn't show anything. They was no emotion in her eyes, they were almost dead, that isn't normal,"

"Don't assume the worst, it doesn't always have to be your worst nightmare," Seth reminded Edward, Seth was truly an amazing kid for Edward to know. Jasper and Emmett walked back in holding up beers.

"Cheers to another win for the Cullen team," Jasper raised his glass, Emmett did the same.

"Next stop, Snipers Ridge,"

* * *

The engines blared once again, Edward looked around him, the car of James sat behind him with the same emotionless brown eyes of Bella driving. The green light went off and quickly Bella took the lead, with a couple people in-between her and Edward. "James' car in front, you are holding fifth," Jasper spoke over the microphone. Jasper was easier to listen to than Emmett who got overly excited. Edward spun around the dirty turn, the race was not called Snipers Ridge for no reason. The cars were racing to the top of the dirt mountain, one overshot turn and you end up falling off the cliff. Edward over took a car, who overshot and braked right before tumbling off the edge, the driver of the car was one of Sam's pack. Jacob was right behind Bella, gaining on her, she was better than him though and held the lead. Edward over took another person placing him behind Jacob's car.

"Jacob's car isn't making the turns right, be careful Ed," Rosalie spoke, Rosalie knew her cars, she could tell when something was wrong. She was always very calm, very opposite to her hyper husband Emmett. Edward took the inside turn overtaking Jacob's car who almost clipped him.

"Too close Edward," Jasper spoke calmly. All Edward had to do was over take Bella now, she was driving amazingly, making all the turns without trouble. They were nearing the last two bends and Edward didn't know how he was going to over take her. The two cars approached the very last turned, when Bella cut it too close and her car skidding and she slammed the brakes to save herself from plummeting off the cliff face. Edward's car jumped into the next gear taking over first and finishing the race, Bella rolled in behind Edward's car. Edward got out of the car slowly looking at the smiling Seth before Edward gestured at Bella. Seth glanced at the girl before coming over to talk to Edward.

"Her eyes Seth," Edward sighed in frustration that still it was only because of fluke that he won yet another race, that girl could beat him and he knew it.

"Don't assume the worst," Right as Seth spoke the words, the two boys watched none other than James walk angrily at towards Bella. Bella looked at him obviously answering him quietly, Edward read James' lip from where they were standing. All he could read was _Why didn't you win? Lose to Cullen again? _but James was furious and Bella was answering but wasn't even looking at James. "Maybe you are right," Seth admitted to Edward, Edward nodded slightly before turning their head when James and Bella started towards them.

"You know what Cullen? You have gotten too cocky, next race you are going down. Hard," James growled at Edward, Bella was staring at the ground. "My girl is going to beat you and she is going to beat you bad," James warned, before stalking off. Right behind him Bella was trailing, her eyes cast down.

"My girl?" Seth questioned, Edward heard it too.

"What was that about Edward?" Aro walked up to questioned to much younger boys. Aro always watched the races, coming to congratulating Edward afterwards.

"James is threatening," Edward responded quietly. Aro looked questionably at the boys but seem to drop the subject.

"Nice driving again. Call me if you want a car for the next race," Aro told Edward. Aro was old friends with Carisle Cullen, Edward's late adoptive father, and now helped Edward out.

"No problem, thanks once again," Edward spoke, Aro nodded before driving off in the mustang he lent Edward.

"Next race?" Seth questioned Edward, Edward broke his thought track and gave Seth a smile.

"The City Brawl," Edward said with a wink.

* * *

Edward's car was once again behind Jacob's, Bella once again taking the lead. The only different between this race and the one before was that Bella's car had changed, she was now in a 900 horse powered car that traveled 250 mph. "Sharp left ahead," Seth spoke into the microphone, right as Edward whipped around a corner Jacob fell behind, taking the spot of 3rd. Edward was spinning around the streets, there were no signs of cops and everything was going well. "You are gaining Edward, there is a u-turn up ahead take to the right and you will beat her," Edward followed Seth advice and quickly he took over the top space. "Edward you are approaching the finish line, just keep the speed going." Edward was going well, not wavering or getting nervous, then he made a mistake. Edward turned to look through his rear-view mirror, he then saw Bella in the car behind him, her emotionless eyes were locked on the street in front of her. Then he realized he couldn't win this race. For the first time in a long time he was scared, not for himself but for Bella. What would happen to her if he won again? What would James do? He shook off the thoughts, he shouldn't assume James did anything to her, but he felt it. Some car passed their tracks and Edward used it as an excuse and swerved hitting the curd slightly slowing the car and Bella passed Edward winning the race.

"Bro, what was that? Bad luck man," Emmett patted him on the back, he didn't suspect.

"Sorry," Jasper sighed to him, more disappointed than Edward felt. Seth took off the headphones and gave Edward a all-knowing look. Seth knew Edward threw the race, Seth knew Edward way too well to be fooled. Then Bella's car pulled up not too far from where the boys were standing. James stalked up and opened the car, stretching out his hand and Bella took it, gracefully getting out of her car. James held her hand as he walked over to Edward and his crew.

"What did I tell you Cullen? My girl can drive and she has the cars," James smirked to Edward, Edward turned his glance quickly to Bella. Her eyes while still almost unreadable there was something there that wasn't there last time, gratefulness. She gave Edward one last look before James dragged her off with him.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

_**(Ages of the characters:**_

**Emmett, Sam, Paul: 23**

_**Jasper and Rosalie, Jacob: 21**_

_**Edward and Bella: 18**_

_**Seth: 16 **_

_**James: 24)**_


End file.
